Please Dont Leave me
by Faunlyn
Summary: A second chance


  
Please Dont Leave Me   
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
  
"XEV!!!!!!!!!!!" Groggily, the redhead rubs her eyes with the back of her hands and sits up in her bed. She hears a crash and looks over just in time to see 790 roll across the floor and thump headfirst into a wall. That's not saying much considering he *is* just a head. Not to mention an easy target to throw across the room when she doesn't want to wake u just yet.  
She jumps out of bed with the grace of a jungle cat and rushes over to the robothead and picks him up.  
"790! I'm sorry, are you all right?" She turns him around as she stands so she can look into his digitalized face. 790's "eyes" flutter open and widen with joy as he gazes upon his one true love.  
"Darling," he says with gusto, "the flight you sent me across this room was nothing in comparison to the flight you send my heart as it soars though the skies of undying love!" With a smirk she rolls her eyes and places him on the edge of her bed as she gets ready to change.   
"Is that true 790?" She asks him sweetly.  
" Of course my darling! I couldn't lie to you even if I tried!"   
"But as I recall, 790" she says leaning closer to him, "you said the same things to Kai not that long ago."  
"I was malfunctioning! That bumbling dead man must have gunked up my circuits with his gross deadness and purposely rewired me to make me THINK I was in love with him. My love was meant for you oh darling of darling things!" He turns the pictures of his eyes into pictures of pulsating hearts to prove his love.  
She thanks whatever powers that be 790 received the mental programming of her love-slave treatment, or she would be the one reciting horrid poetry.   
She lets the flimsy material slip from her body, much to the delight of her robotic friend. She finds him amusing to tease, even if he is just a robot... and a head. She is a love-slave after all and it's in her nature to be a tease. Besides, at least he appreciates her.   
Her other shipmates are somewhat less forthcoming. Stan has a good heart, but he's just...... Stan! She's come to really care about him over the years, and she really does love him. Like a sister would a brother. He is honestly the only family she has, and has ever known.   
She sits cross-legged in the middle of her bed and picks up her brush. She giggles and sticks her tongue out at 790, who is making panting noises and googly-eyes at her. As she starts to brush out her hair, she looks back on how she used to treat Stanley Tweedle, the mighty captain of the Lexx. She had hardly thought him mighty, still doesn't. There were times when she was downright cruel to him, and it hurts her to remember it. He didn't deserve that. He never did. It seems that is how everyone has treated him all his life, and that's not fair. She was a different person then, in more ways them one.   
She sets down her brush and picks up her mirror. Her hair is longer now then it's ever been, and it's taking some getting used too. To her it just sort of happened over night, going from her shoulders to the small of her back. It had been lighter when she woke up from cryosleep, but the color seems to have faded back to the bright red it used to be. Kai said that the cryochamber was not malfunctioning, so it probably had to do with her clusterlizard biology. According to 790, nothing else seems to be different or wrong, so she's not worrying.  
She takes in a deep breath and puts down the mirror. Her mind always tends to drift back to Kai, no matter what she had been thinking about. She loves him. She loves who he is now, and the man he used to be when he was alive. The protoblood that sustains him will eventually run out.  
But there is hope. They found a substance like it on a planet they stopped on not long ago. It's not as powerful as the protoblood from the cluster, so he will need more at a time for it to work correctly. So they filled large canisters with the stuff and brought it back to the Lexx. It seems to be working so far.  
When she finishes dressing she makes her way down to the cryochamber. She has been a little worried about Kai since he started using the new protoblood. He seems distant, more so then usual, and has even taken to disappearing for hours at a time. The Lexx is huge, and there are many places to hide. He said he was remembering things from when he was alive. But why would he want to hide?  
Xev stopped in her tracks when she reached the cryochamber. His cryopod was open, and part of his uniform was laying in a heap on the floor. Slowly she takes a few steps into the room.   
"K..Kai?" She says, her voice shaking slightly. "Kai? Where are you?" Then she saw him. Standing slumped against a wall in a dark corner. She could barely see him.   
She moves towards him carefully, eyes locked on him.   
"Kai? Is that you?" She gets no response. As she gets closer to him, she can see that he's hunched over with his arms wrapped around himself, trembling. Carefully, she reaches out to touch his shoulder. Before her fingers make contact he suddenly spins around to face her. His hair is loose and swings around him, over his shoulders and down his back. He puts a hand over his bare chest, where the mechanism is imbedded. He looks down at it then up at her. His eyes are red, he's been crying.   
Her heart skips a beat at the sight of him, and she can feel her own eyes well up with tears. She reaches and places her hand on his cheek. His skin and tears are cool, and she can feel her breath catch in her throat.   
"I remember...d.d.dying," His voice almost a whisper. "I saw everyone... die..." With a sob he falls to his knees. Xev kneels next to him, not knowing what to do or say. Kai looks up at her slowly, his tears falling freely. He scans her face and looks into her own tear filled eyes. He sees her concern, her fear, and her love. He looks down again, then rests his head against her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her, holding her tightly. Almost as if he's afraid something is going to take her away from him.  
She wraps her arms around him, holding him close. Trying to protect him from whatever pain he is feeling. He says something to her, in a language she doesn't understand, and she guesses its Brunnen G. She runs her fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.  
"Kai, I..." She whispers, "I dont understand..." He moves to look up at her, staring so deep into her eyes she believes he can see her soul.   
"Please...Don't leave me.Please Dont Leave Me- continued (because you asked so nicely)  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
"Please...Don't leave me." Kai's voice was soft and shaking. His eyes were full of tears and his body shaking with exhaustion. She had promised with all her heart and soul that she would always be there for him, that she had always been and will always be. She sat there on the floor with him, holding him, protecting him. If she had made the slightest movement he would tighten his hold. Eventually, she convinced him that they should go someplace more comfortable  
Now, she sit cross-legged with his head in her lap, and her libido is fighting against her. She takes in a slow deep breath and clenches shut her eyes. Over time she has taught herself control, some control anyway. Giving their situation, she has only a few times been able to quench her body's hunger, and if she lets herself get too aroused, the pressure can become painful.   
But how she longs for him. How she wants to take away his pain, to set right all the wrongs that were done to him. Looking down at him now, he seems so peaceful, like a sleeping child. She pushes some strands of ebony hair away from his face and traces the scarlet tattoo on his cheek with her finger.   
He is so heartbreakingly beautiful. His long dark lashes stand out against the pale alabaster of his skin. Her eyes travel down over his shoulders, letting her eyes caress his skin, seeing how it stretches over the tight sinuous muscles that give him the look of a jungle cat. Her mind wanders...wondering what it would be like to-  
STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! She tells herself. It's not right, not like this. She snaps herself out of her fantasy before she even starts it. She love's him, and that only means it's going to take even more self-control.  
  
On the bridge, Stanley H. Tweedle stands slumped back on the main console of the Lexx, dozing off. He mumbles to himself softly, nothing really coherent. His daydream was cut short when he hears someone calling him.  
"Stan?" Xev whispers over a squalker. "Stanley?"   
"Xev is that you?"  
"SHHH!!! Not so loud! It's Kai, he's-"  
"WHA-"  
"SHHH!!!!"  
"Sorry! Xev are you OK? Did he hurt you?"  
"No. It's nothing like that. He's asleep I dont want you to wake him."  
"Huh? Xev, Kai doesn't sleep."  
"I know." Her voice becomes a bit more solemn. " I know. He was crying before too."  
"Crying?" He goes quiet a moment. "Is..is he all right?"  
"I dont know, Stan..." She sighs "I wanted you to get 790, so we can scan him to see what's wrong, to see if we can help him."  
"Right. I'm on my way."  
"I'm worried Stan..."  
"Me too Xev, me too. Oh, and Xev?"  
"Yes?"  
"Be careful."  
  
  
  
  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 2  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
  
"I will" She closes the squalker and puts it down next to her. She looks down at Kai when she feels his hand move over hers. She had her arm draped over his chest, gently holding him as he slept. Now he looks up at her through his pale green eyes. Eyes that once seemed so distant and empty now seem to have a more vibrant gleam in them.  
She doesn't say anything at first, just watches his eyes as they search hers. Then with a soft smile she asks  
"How are you feeling?" Slowly he sits up and turns to face her, his thick,  
black hair moving about his back and shoulders. He looks up at her, then down a moment.  
"I.. I feel," He looks confused a moment. "I FEEL.... better." His eyes travel back to hers. She reaches up to touch his face, though a bit hesitantly, for she's unsure if he wants her to touch him. When he doesn't pull away, she lets her fingers run along the cool skin of his face and down his neck, then she lets her hand rest on his shoulder.  
She watches his reaction. His eyes are cast down and half closed. He can feel the tingling trail left by her fingers, and he is fascinated by it. She doesn't continue, but doesn't remove her hand from his shoulder either. She can't move, she won't let herself. It's taking every ounce of self-control she has to keep herself from jumping on him right then and there. Her body is screaming in protest, becoming heated and flushed.  
Her mind drifts back to the time she went to him in the cryochamber. She had climbed up onto the cryopod with him and wrapped his arms around her. 'I don't care if you're dead', she had told him, 'I don't care if you can only appreciate this in your mind, but I have a hyperactive libido and I need you now!' She had needed a release. Her body had become so hypersensitive that it was starting to cause her pain.   
Like now. Only she has more control then she did at that time. A little more control anyway. She has had fantasies like this, which didn't even involve sex. Like just going for a walk and holding his hand, or just holding each other. She had never dreamed that she would be here like this. She had begun to accept that he was dead. And he still is dead, only he seems less and less so.   
"Xev?" The sound of his voice brought her back to reality, causing her to straighten up. She blinks and looks up at him. He had been watching her, the corners of his lips curled up ever so slightly into a smile. She blushes and smiles nervously. Thank heavens it was that moment Stan arrived carrying a very displeased 790.   
  
"More of his brain is functioning." 790 disclosed after finally being settled down enough to perform a scan on Kai. It took Xev a good ten minutes to get him to stop complaining that he was carried by the "quickly degenerating security guard class four" and now needed to be thoroughly cleaned to make sure there is no "degenerating slime residue" left on his casing. Kai looked down at the robot questioningly.  
"Previously not all of his brain was fully functional, and it seems that the new protoblood has regenerated and reactivated the rest of it." Kai reaches down and picks up the robot head and looks directly into his digital eyes and asks.  
"What does that mean, 790?" 790 is straining his eyes to look over at his beloved Xev, not paying any attention to what he was just asked. "790, tell me what that means."  
"Answer him 790!" Xev commands. With a sigh he looks back over to the assassin.  
"It means, Oh Rotting Dead One, that you are still rotting and dead. The only difference is that your brain is..."  
"Is what, 790?" Xev moves to sit next to Kai so she can see the robots face. This whole time Stan was leaning against the far wall with his arms crossed, a bit nervous about Kai's condition. Now he makes his way over to the bed. 790 gives Stan a vicious look before continuing.  
"His body is dead, Oh Luscious One, So 'm still the only one for you. His brain on the other hand is..well..."   
"Get ON with it Robot!" Stan gives him a good swat on the casing.   
"Alive!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 3  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
"Alive??" Kai asked in disbelief. "I'm Alive?" He looks down at 790, his eyes completely serious.  
"No! Your body is as it was, dead dead dead. Only your brain is alive, so Xev is still MY woman!" Xev and Stan watch Kai closely. His eyes narrow a moment. Carefully, he puts 790 back down on the bed and places his hands in his lap. He lifts his gaze forward, looking at nothing in particular, then slowly he looks to Stanley, then finally to Xev. His eyes come more into focus, then soften some when he looks at her. He looks down at his lap again and shuts his eyes.  
Xev puts her hand on his shoulder. "Kai? Are you all right?" In one swift movement, he was up off the bed around the corner. Gone completely from sight.   
"Kai!! Wait!!" Xev starts after him but Stan grabs her wrist. Frantically she tries to pull away.  
"Xev! Hold on! You dont know what's wrong with him."  
"Let GO! He needs me..." She pulls her hand free.   
"I need you more, precious!" 790 croons from the bed.  
"Off, 790!"   
"But, DARLING?!?!"  
"OFF!!!!!" Both Stan and Xev yell at the same time. In an instant his eye and mouth screens fade to black. Stan puts a hand on Xev's shoulder and looks her in the eye.  
"Xev, you dont know what's wrong, this was probably a big shock to him, considering he hasn't felt ANYTHING in the bast 6000 years."  
"But.."  
"But what? What can you possibly do for him? He wants to be alone." Reluctantly she nods and sits back down on her bed. By this time, Stan has noticed the more heated and flushed tones of her body. Eyeing her up and down. "Did you? Did he? I mean, did you and he?"  
Glaring at him she shakes her head no. "Would I do that?" She asks angrily. Stan just gives her an 'are-you-kidding-me" look.' "Would I Stan? Would I do that to him, like that!!!" Gesturing towards the direction Kai ran. She looks near tears. "I couldn't do that.."   
Stan's face softens. "No," he replies "I guess not." He watches her wrap her arms around herself, and takes a seat next to her.  
"I wanted to." She tells him in a soft whisper. "You have no idea how much I wanted to. But I couldn't. I wanted to take care of him, not hurt him. " She looks up to his eyes. "Why? How could I even have THOUGHT about..doing anything. He wanted my help. I hate my self for having thought that way" She starts down into her lap, the tears she's been fighting finally begin to trickle down her cheeks.  
"Xev," Stan wraps an arm around her. "It's not your fault. Your programmed to be a love slave for crying out loud. It's in your... nature, I guess, to react that way." She looks up at him again. Her eyes red and her cheeks glistening with tears under the dim light the Lexx provides.  
"Does it make me a bad person?" Her eyes were sincere and full of worry. Stan's heart melts completely at the sight of her pain. He pulls her into a hug and holds her.  
"Xev, out of all the people I've ever met in my life, and trust me I've met a lot, you have to be one of the very best. And what you just told me proves that. If you were anyone else you would have taken advantage of the situation  
"I just want to take his pain away." Xev wipes her eyes and looks over towards where Kai ran off, having no idea that he is close by and listening to every word they said.  
  
  
  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 4  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
It's been almost a day since Kai ran from off, and Xev is worried. Very worried. Extremely worried. So she's wandering the many corridors that run through the Lexx. Hoping that she'll somehow run into him. But she's almost certain that she won't. He's an assassin, he's not going to be seen unless he wants to be. But she wanders on, with a small hope.  
Without realizing it, she's made her way back to the cryochamber. The place where all this began. She walks up to his now empty cryopod., her eyes traveling over the cool glass and the dark metal. She rests a hand on the glass, the coldness of it chilling her to the bone.   
"Oh Kai," she whispers to herself, "This is all my fault..." Shivering she turns around, ending up face to face with Kai. She jumps back startled.   
"Kai!??!?!" She gasps then relaxes, "Kai, are you alright.?" He takes a few steps closer to her, so he's standing but inches from her face.   
"What is all your fault?" His hazel eyes look deep into her own green ones.   
"Kai, I..." She stutters, looking up at him. He is still shirtless, and his hair still free.  
"You have done nothing to hurt me, ever." He puts a hand on her shoulder, not taking his eyes off hers. Her eyes tear up and she has to look away.   
"I am alright" He tells her. "I just needed to.....Adjust. I would rather feel pain then live in..." He stops a moment..."Then exist in...that emptiness." He touches her face gently, making her look up at him again. With his thumb he wipes away her tears, then slowly pulls her into a hug. His pale skin cool against her cheek as she rests her head against his shoulder.  
He takes her hand in his, taking a moment to feel how warm it is, and how small it seems in his own.  
"Come with me" He says. "I want to show you something..."  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 5  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
Kai keeps Xev's hand in his as he leads her through a maze of corridors and tunnels deep within the Lexx. They have made so many twists and turns that she's unsure if she'd be able to make it back again without getting lost. But she trusts Kai, knowing he'll keep her safe like he has done so many times before.  
Xev's eyes wander around, noticing that the walls seem more and more deep red in color. They look not unlike chords of muscle twisted tightly together, creating the walls ceiling and floor. They've ventured beyond the part of Lexx that is the most powerful space vessel in the two universes, and are now in the part of Lexx that is still just a large insect. At least, that's what Xev surmised.   
Soon, Kai moves over to the wall and pulls back a membrane that's covering an opening. He silently motions for her to go inside, the sides of his mouth curled up into a soft smile. She's frozen a moment, just looking at him. *He's SMILING!* she thinks to herself. He puts his hand on her back as she moves through the membrane and follows her. His smile broadens when he hears her gasp.  
Xev stares wide-eyed at the sight before her. All around are what look like dark green vines that hang from above. She cannot see the ceiling, only a violet mist that seems to get thicker as it goes up. The vines are everywhere, hanging free or in thick clumps or in long loops that hang nearly to the floor.   
"Kai, is this where you were hiding?" She looks up at him. The hand that was on her back moves around her waist. Kai nods, looking out over the intricate patterns the vines make within themselves.   
"I wanted to show it to you." He feels her move into his arm more fully. He can also feel her pulse quicken as she does so, and as much as she trusts him, he trusts her.  
"I'm honored." She says softly, her eyes getting lost in the patterns of the vines. He takes her hand again and leads her to one of the vine loops.   
"I suppose you haven't been swinging, have you?" He asks moving to stand in front of her.  
"Swinging?"  
"That answers that!" Chuckling he puts his hands on her hips and lifts her to sit on the loop of the vine. He places her hands on the vines, then moves to stand behind her.   
"Hold on tight!" And with that he gives her a good push. She cries out startled as she swings forward then back. She gets the hand of it by his third push and starts laughing. The first true laugh she's ever experienced the type of laugh that starts deep within and bubbles to the surface and your powerless against it.   
She takes in the rush of being pushed forward, then the thrill of feeling as though your falling on the way back, only to be send flying forward again by his waiting hands. On her last fall back, he wraps his arms around her to keep her from leaving him again. She giggles and leans back against him.  
"I like swinging!" She says, leaning her head all the way back on his shoulder so she can look up at him. His eyes shimmer down at her, they look so alive!  
"I thought you would." He says, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around her. Then he moves back in front of her and helps her down.  
"Now watch what I do, then you try. OK? " Xev nods and watches as he turns, then runs towards one of the vines. He grabs it and lifts himself up, swinging through the vines then passing from one vine to the next.  
"You try, Xev!" He calls as he makes his way in a circle around her.  
"OK, here goes nothing." She takes of running towards a vine. She grabs the vine and pulls herself up. Only, she lets herself swing back and forth.   
"Try to make it over here by me!" Kai calls from a few yards away. Xev grabs hold of the vine she nears on her back swing and nearly topples to the floor when she lets go of the other one. She quickly rights herself and tries moving on to the next vine. This time she misses the vine completely and grabs hold of the next nearest one before she falls on her head.   
Only she didn't just grab a vine, she grabbed a bunch of smaller vines as she falls and goes spinning around and around. Causing the vines to wrap around her body, she starts spinning erratically and by the time she slows she's hanging upside down.  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! KAI HELP!!!" Kai drops to the floor and makes his way over to the now bound Xev, and begins to cut her free with his brace.  
"Don't worry, I've done that a few times myself." He chuckles as he catches her in his arms.  
"Are you laughing at me?" She asks with a smirk.   
"Seems I am." He says as he places her back on the floor. He takes her hand again and leads her over to a large cluster of looped vines. He jumps up and lies across them, using them as a hammock. She climbs up and lies next to him. He can feel her pulse start to race again as she lays her body against his. But she just lays her head against his shoulder and places a hand on his chest.   
"Thank you, Kai," she says softly, "for sharing this with me." His hand moves to her cheek as he looks down at her.  
"I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for your stubborn desire to try and bring me back to life," he playfully pokes her ribs making her giggle, "I wouldn't have been able to share this with you." She blushes, feeling a bit self-conscious all of a sudden. He makes her look back up at him. He just looks into her eyes, seeming to get lost a moment.   
Slowly, he moves towards her, his cheek brushing softly against hers. Her breath catches in her throat at the sensation. Her hands move to his shoulders as she feels his cool lips press against hers. The kiss is soft and sweet, like a silent promise between the two of them. The first of many.  
  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 6  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
Stan wandered around the moth bed that was in the center of what he considered his chambers. He was worried. Very worried. Extremely worried. First Kai went missing and now Xev is gone too.  
*"Kai got her, he had to have."* He thinks morbidly to himself. His brow furrows as he paces back and forth. *"He probably cut her up into little bits and now he's coming after me and I'm going to die! Stupid dead guy!!!! Wait..maybe.." *  
"Lexx?" Stan asks.  
"Yes, Stanley?" Lexx answers, his deep voice seeming to surround him.  
"Were is Xev?"   
"She is deep inside me, Stanley"  
"Deep inside you?"  
"Yes, Stanley" With that, Stan begins to worry even more. He wanders out of his room and towards the bridge. All the wile, mumbling to himself. This mind thinking up all the horrible things that Kai could be doing to Xev, or worse, that he's going to do to him.  
"Stan?" Lexx calls for his captain. Who is to deep within thought to notice.  
"Stan?" Lexx tries again. This time he gets the attention of the distraught captain.  
"Yes, Lexx?"  
"I found a planet, Stan. It's a nice planet. May I eat it, Stanley?"  
"Not yet, Lexx. I'm on my way." With that he quickens his pace.  
When he enters the bridge he is of course barraged with insults by the robothead on the floor by the command post. Stan just ignores him and takes his place in front of Lexx's console.  
"Where is Xev, you waste of protein!" 790 demands.  
"Probably dead by now." he mumbles under his breath as he places his hand on the console to activate it.  
"WHAT!! If you've done ANYTHING to harm a HAIR on my precious Xev's head I SWEAR I'll.."  
"You'll what robothead? You're just a robothead, you can't do anything." Stan snaps back. "Besides, it wasn't me, it was the assassin."  
"Who's an assassin?" Stand jumps, startled.   
"Kai!" Kai and Xev walk onto the bridge. Kai has since redressed in his full, dark uniform and had pulled his hair into one thick braid that reaches to the middle of his back. Xev took to holding on to his braid as they made their way to the bridge.  
Kai steps towards Stan, only to get his hair yanked by Xev, who had forgotten to let go. She blushes and mouths the word "oops". Kai turns to look at her and winks, without letting Stan see him. Then, Kai turns his attention back to Stan, giving him his usual blank and empty look.  
"So, uh..Kai, how you feeling?" Stan asks  
"There are still some things I need to....." He hesitates a moment as if contemplating his words." Deal.... with. But other then that I am fine." He gives Stan a sideways glance.  
"Oh good!" But no matter how hard Stan tries, he cannot seem to disguise the fact that he's nervous. Xev steps down onto the round bridge area to give 790 a good pat. His eye screens light up with pulsating hearts and he begins expressing his love with the most horrific poetry yet to spill from his mouth.  
Kai stifles a smirk as he picks up the robothead, turning him around so he can see him. 790 is a little less then pleased with this development.  
"OH! DEAD GERMS! DEAD GERMS!" 790 screams " Xev! My darling help me! Please!" Kai looks down at the robot and tilts his head to the side. He can't help himself. With a smirk he says,  
"Now, now, 790. Is that any way for you to talk to an ex-love?"   
"WHAT!!! UNHAND ME YOU ROTTING, DEAD.....GAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Xev bursts into laughter and Stan just stands there with his jaw on the floor, pointing at Kai. In a moment Kai is laughing to, handing 790 over to Xev. And soon there after Stan joins in as well, when his mind finally comprehends what just occurred.   
"So," Kai says while slipping his arm around Xev's waist, "What's this I hear about a planet?"  
  
  
Please Dont Leave Me- continued, Part 7-end(for now)  
By Athena Amato  
~Darling~  
  
**Insert handy dandy disclaimers**  
  
The Lexx's view screen shimmers into view. The three friends and shipmates take a step back in awe at the planet before them.  
"Its so beautiful.." Xev says, her eyes focused on the glittering blues and greens of the planet. It is in fact a most beautiful sight. The planet itself is larger then any they have encountered thus far, and the view screen can only show a portion of it at a time.  
"Lexx?" Stanley asks the ship, "Are there any living creatures down on that planet?"  
"Yes, Stan. There are many kinds of living creatures on that planet. May I eat it now, Stanley?" Kai turns to Stanley.   
"I think we should go down to the planet. We can find you some real food, and perhaps other people as well." Xev grins and nods in agreement. Stan sighs, not really ever liking to explore, or leave the Lexx unless he really has to.  
"Lexx?"  
"Yes, Stan?"  
"I want you to land on the planet Lexx, somewhere were you can find food. And where we can find food too."  
"As you command, Stan." With that the Lexx heads towards the planet. They watch as they get closer. The swirls of blue and green slowly turn into thick forests and clean lakes and oceans. They pass over a few human settlements as they make their way to a clearing not far from a mountain.   
As the Lexx begins it's landing, Xev seems to be lost within herself as she stares at the screen. Kai puts a hand on her shoulder and nudges her.  
"Xev? Are you alright?" He asks as he brushes a long red hair out of her face and behind a delicate ear. She blinks and looks up at him, her eyes seeming a bit confused. She just smiles up at him and nods, giving him a hug.  
"Achem, uh, I think we should get going.." Stan climbs down off of the control post. With that, the three of them head off towards the moth that was waiting behind the bridge.   
With a silent flutter, two winged creatures fly up to the Lexx on the view screen, unbeknownst to Xev, Stan, and Kai. They look into the view screen with curious bejeweled eyes. One of the creatures was blue, and the other purple. And they seem to shimmer and glitter like crystals, from the tips of their sleek noses to the tips of their tails. With one flap of their enormous wings, they were out of sight before Xev spun around to stare at the screen again.  
"Xev?" Stan asks her worriedly. "What's going on?" He moves to stand in front of her, blocking her view. She looks up startled.  
"It's nothing Stan, I thought I saw something is all."  
"What? What did you see?!! I don't want you to go down there if-"  
"WE, my friend Stanley" Kai says as he puts an arm around his shoulder, "We are going down there and we are going to have a good time, even you. Understand?" Stan does not look convinced. He glares at Kai and pushes his arm off.  
"Why should I listen to you? Why do you want to go down to the planet? I know it's not for food because you dont eat! The "Dead Do Not Have Wants" remember?" Kai stares at him in bewilderment for a moment, then slaps his back.  
"Screw that! I want to climb a tree!" With that he leaps up into the moth and reclines back with his arms behind his head. "I haven't climbed a tree for fun in over 6000 years!" Xev climbs in after him and settles into the next seat. She reaches over and tries to tickle his ribs. He just looks at her solemnly.  
"I'm sorry Xev, but the dead are still not ticklish." She pouts and punches his shoulder.   
"Hey! What was that for?" He leans over and attacks her with a barrage of tickles across her ribs and stomach. She all but freaks out, kicking and screaming and laughing. "But it seems cluster-lizards are!"   
Stan just rolls his eyes and climbs into the moth, readying to take off. But before he can, Kai pushes him into the seat behind him and Xev.  
"Sorry Tweedle! I want to fly!" emphasis on want. Stan settles back, mumbling something about the dead not being able to fly. The moth lifts off and heads out towards the planet, in search of a new adventure.  
  
End  
~*to be continued in Fly Dragon Fly,   
The sequel in the works*~  
  
**   
Valdron's Handy Dandy Disclaimer:   
LEXX, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Salter Street Films. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.   
  
  



End file.
